Willy Brandt Airport
General Data: Willy Brandt Airport '''(founded Aug. 22nd, '19, renamed Feb. 08, '20) ICAO: '''SLWB Approach: 90° / RW09, Takeoff: 270° / RW27 Altitude: 49 metres LDA (Landing Distance available): 172 metres LDR (Landing Distance required): 150 metres Entry Lane width: 41 metres Recommended maximum wingspan: 35 metres Landing point: between green and yellow lights (Landmaster™ sensor) Navigation: GPS: 1023.54/911.17 Location: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Hyojong/150/51/50 Dani HSI Position Entry (Feb. 08th, 2020): SLWB Willy Brand|East|<261950.900000,233237.400000,48.270610> Dani D-207 Autopilot/Navigation System (Feb. 08th, 2020): SLWB Willy Brand|East|<261950.9,233237.4,48.3> Warnings: [[Ban-line|'Banlines']] of up to 110 metres left and right of entry parcel! Military Planes are allowed any time, as long as not painted with unconstitutional symbols forbidden by German Law, especially swastika and military emblems of units who committed genocide. SLWB Security will react with all given abilities. Facilities: [[Visual approach slope indicator|'VASI']] at touchdown point. Landmaster™ Rating System installed: * 1 board with an "aging" of 14 days - keeps up the "kick" of competing [[Aviation fuel|'Fuel']] facilities: DSA, Dani, TBM, Terra, Shergood, NTBI [https://sl-gtfo.com/ GTFO!] Hub for Road and Air established. * Medium Planes * Large Helicopters * Trucks Appropriate planes are e.g. * Dani D-300, D-100, D-120, D-121, D-207 * DSA Starship, King Air, Electra * McKeenan Bae 146, Boeing 727 * Java Designs Avanti, Duke * all smaller airplanes like STOL, Piper, fighter planes Still, of course a D-318 oder D-737 may touch down here (due to phantom wings), but the impression is not realistic! In general, this airfield still is made for "medium planes". If you look at the list by GTFO! (and filter "plane" and "large") you get 7 entries. And I am afraid we can not serve these types. Blimp TiedownTower with Gentek Elevator access NorPhone (Gentek/NBS): contact us in a realistic way ✆ (275) 2752750 / answering machine Public Norphones available Check-In building with script-limiting gate (quick check for passengers) Tower with realistic Gentek elevator and interior French themed Snack Bar for your personal recreation :-) Avatar Script Memory Monitor with detailed results next to the Snack Bar Additional info and Trivia: Willy Brandt was the fourth chancellor of The Federal Republic of Germany, between 1969 and 1974. He was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize in 1971 for his efforts to strengthen cooperation in western Europe through the EEC and to achieve reconciliation between West Germany and the countries of Eastern Europe. He was the first Social Democrat chancellor since 1930. The term "Kniefall von Warschau", also referred to as "Warschauer Kniefall", (both German for "Warsaw genuflection") refers to a gesture of humility and penance by West German Chancellor Willy Brandt towards the victims of the Warsaw Ghetto Uprising in December 1970. Willy Brandt Airport is Homebase to [[Thunderflight Air Carrier|'THUNDERFLIGHT Air Carrier']] Trusted aviators can apply for a membership in the land group "Belargio Inc.". This allows to park your airplane longer than the return time of 30 minutes. Please contact Lorelai Lefevre. Since 2019 Jeogeot is connected to Sansara via the new continent Bellisseria. Long distance flights are possible! After the rededication of Archerfield (2020/01) into a mainly military airfield "Willy Brandt Airport" is the southernmost Civil Airport of importance in whole Second Life. Nevertheless at southern Jeogeot Gulf several smaller military airstrips exist. LukeFlywalker Fittinger portrayed SLWB in the first episode of "Airport to Airport", to be watched on the Youtube channel "SLAviationNetwork": Link to Youtube. At this time it was still named "Jeogeot Gulf Community Airstrip". Points of Interest: * The famous Volcano on Ichelus * USS Reprisal (Linden Aircraft Carrier) * Lordshore Bridge on Route 9 * Hotel Adriano (HQ of Linden Department of Public Works) * Town of Pripyat (Memorial Place for Chornobyl disaster 1986) - Skybox above SLWB Approach_SLJG_far.png|Approaching SLWB from the west, RW 09, coastline Approach SLJG near.png|Final Approach SLWB RW 09 Snapshot_347.png|The SLWB Snack Bar and Pet Home Snapshot_348.png|Road HUB for GTFO! Trucks Snapshot_349.png|Landmaster ™ enabled / Sept. 4th '19 Snapshot 352.png|Even Planespotters can enjoy their time, while eating fish'n'chips Approach SLJG.png|Final Approach to SLWB Willy Brandt Airport Snapshot_364.png|SLWB Checkin and Lounge Snapshot_365.png|SLWB Tower and Tie Downs Snapshot_394.png|Clear approach without blocking neighbors' wall on Nov. 15th, 2019 Snapshot 403.png|Airport Entry end of November 2019, with a Dani D-121 as eyecatcher Snapshot_409.png|BAe 146 fitting the runway after airport modification (27m wingspan) Snapshot_418.png|Approach on SLWB January 2020 Banlines SLJG (Mittel).jpg|Mind the banlines left and right of the runway entry parcel! Approach_SLJG_2020_Jan(Mittel).jpg|Approach to SLWB for planes and helicopters. Mind the ban zones! Snapshot_419.png|McKeenan Boeing 727 fitting the new (and again) wider runway! Snapshot_422.png|64m wide entry parcel and space enough for 35m wingspan (Feb. 2020) Snapshot_430.png|Prominent Visitor on SLWB Category:Jeogeot Category:Open Airports (Jeogeot) Category:Community Airstrip Category:Community Airstrips Category:Airports Category:Open Airports Category:Landmaster Category:GTFO! Category:Services & facilities Category:Bellisseria Category:Route 9 Category:Airship Category:Dani Aircraft Category:DSA Aeronautics Category:Heliport Category:Heliports